


Worlds collide and it's a train wreck.

by CallmeDJ



Series: Fandom intros/works involving Jay and Dana [3]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: ATUS, Crack Crossover, DON'T SHIP REAL PEOPLE, Existentialism, Griangst?, Help, How Did I Get Here?, M/M, Meta, My First Work in This Fandom, That's it, Various OCs - Freeform, Why is there no grumbo tag?, bunch of pirate aus, do you really think I know?, only minecraft personas, probably, some ships can be read as platonic, that's the fic, twisted AU, twol, yhs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeDJ/pseuds/CallmeDJ
Summary: Just a butt load of aus being shoved together and butchered by my pen. We got like five different versions of each character, with a bunch of different aus. Also, the non descript pirate au is based off of a fic by gridoc on tumblr. Plz go check them out, they do great work. Also, thanks to Foop, for letting me borrow the Twisted au. (Warning, some characters may be ooc, but these are mostly the ones I don't watch.)
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Steffen Mossner | Docm77, Gridoc?, Grumbo - Relationship, Mumbo Jumbo/Grian, Plz go read the other fics to get an idea on what to expecr, Read the other fics, idk
Series: Fandom intros/works involving Jay and Dana [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954306
Comments: 57
Kudos: 30





	1. Hallo, chaos.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and the universe shifts (ATUS)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18905302) by [aayaptre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aayaptre/pseuds/aayaptre). 
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Foop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foop/pseuds/Foop). Log in to view. 
  * Inspired by [The Weight of Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027974) by [BastardBin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardBin/pseuds/BastardBin). 
  * Inspired by [Light Of Lairyon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808456) by [HKpika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKpika/pseuds/HKpika), [writingtheend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingtheend/pseuds/writingtheend). 
  * Inspired by [Even Angels Have Their Demons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279710) by [Icypolargirl78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypolargirl78/pseuds/Icypolargirl78). 



> Hi, welcome to my load of bs. Sit back, have a seat, grab some popcorn, and let the show begin!

Jay was walking to the back room to get a book, when she heard a groan. 

As she looked through the door, she saw a collection of odd looking people sprawled on the floor. As she watched, one of the men (?) stirred, shouted “Hey!” and drew a trident. 

She didn’t catch much else, as she was already running. She may have been able to take on one of them, but she doubted the guy’s friends would just stand by. She slammed into Sam as she ran, and dragged her along, among complaints and questions. They slid into Jay’s room and she barricaded the door. She could hear footsteps approaching on the other side of the door.

Sam was gasping for breath, and managed to pant out: “What? W-who?” 

“Remember what happened last week?” Sam nodded, the memory passing between them like lightning. “I think it’s happened again” Sam took a deep breath. “Could you recognise anyone?” Jay thought for a minute, then: “This is going to sound really stupid: The guy looked like Doc.” 

There was complete silence, even the muttering happening on the other side of the door was quiet. Then: “How do you know my name?” Jay turned to Sam: “Ok, so I was right. How exactly are we supposed to tell them? They aren’t going to believe us without evidence” They looked at each other. Sam took a deep breath: “Ok, so this is either going to get us killed, or it could solve the predicament we find ourselves in.” Jay sighed. “What did you have in mind?” 

Pov switch ---> Joe Hills

Joe Hills had been decorating Joerasic Bark for Halloween with Cleo, when he felt faint. He shut his eyes for about five seconds, and woke up to Doc shouting. 

As he blinked and tried to take stock of his surroundings, he jostled around as various hermits took action at Doc's shout. 

He saw shelves of books and a desk covered in paper, before he was swept along with the rest. They all ended up in a narrow hallway, outside a wooden door. 

Joe was about to ask just what was going on, but False beat him to it: “What the hell was that?” “I-” Doc seemed rather out of breath. “That girl… she might know… something… why we’re here” There was some muttering going on behind the door, however one sentence jumped out at all of them. “This is going to sound stupid: The guy looked like Doc” There was about five beats of silence, then Doc exploded:

“How do you know my name?” There was more muttering on both sides, until Stress shushed them, and pressed her ear to the door. Joe, Doc, and False crouched down with her, just in time to hear one voice say “Which hermit has the most recognisable voice?” Another voice responded: “Err, off the top of my head? Keralis, Joe Hills, Iskall, and maybe Stress. All four have relatively distinct accents and speech patterns that aren’t really anywhere else on the server.” “Yeah, that’s what I was thinking.” 

Whoever was there raised their voice: “Didja catch all that?” “All what?” Ren yelled back. The voice repeated what it had said and added “Which one? No context, just which one?” Scar voiced a valid point: 

“How do we know you aren’t going to try and hurt us. For all we know, you’re the reason we’re here!” “I wasn’t planning on hurting anyone, were you planning on hurting anyone?” “We aren’t planning on hurting anyone. Besides, we’re way out matched, the strongest one here is in the bathroom. Speaking of.” Here the voice raised yet again. 

“Mark, how are you doing in there?” The reply came: “Just great! You need some help out there? Pretty sure whoever is there now, wasn’t there when I left.” “No, it’s fine! Remember what happened last week? It’s the opposite end of what you got. So the first time, you were with my sister, this time you’re stuck with me.” “Ok, I’ll be out in a bit.”

The voice quieted down a bit: “So, anyways, which one?” Before anyone else could speak, Joe decided to bite the bullet. “Why don’t I step up on this one.” “Ok, thank you Mr Joe of the Hills. Give us five seconds.” There was a pause, in which all the hermits privately speculated on what was coming. 

Then, a familiar voice spilled out: “Howdy y’all. Joe Hills here, recording, as I always do from Nashville Tennessee…” The voice continued to ramble on, but Joe hardly heard it. There were gasps all around him, but he hardly heard that either. “W-what? How? Who?” The normally eloquent poet was finally struck speechless. 

The door opened and two girls emerged. One was short and squat, with long brown hair tied back in a low ponytail, dark brown eyes, and glasses. She was well muscled and tanned, skin marred with scars. She had a round face, splattered with freckles. 

The other girl was more angular, slimmer, but no less strong looking. She was tanned similarly to her friend, although with a different set of scars. She had blond hair and blue eyes. Both wore a sympathetic expression. 

The short one spoke: “Keep in mind, this doesn’t say anything about you or your world. It just means that’s what it is here. You are real. You have free will, and all the trappings of humanity. But your world is different from ours. Does that make sense?” Joe blinked. “Not really.” The girl smirked. “Me neither. Think of it as the multiverse interpretation of the universe. The idea that there are multiple versions of our universe, and infinite possibilities.” Joe was about to reply with something clever, when there was a crash from the back room. Everyone looked at each other, silently declared a truce, and ran towards the noise. 


	2. "Why is there a body on the floor?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We getting another au.

Xisuma had seen many things during his time as an admin, but not much could have prepared him for this. They all ran down to the room they had spawned in, running into a large boy with dark skin. 

“Hey, so these are the guys?” The dark-haired girl replied: “Yeah, I’ll explain later ‘cause we’ve got extra company, but I think you can tell who they are, you introduced me to this fandom.” 

The boy replied: “Gotcha, want me to come with? I’m probably the strongest.” The small girl nodded. “That doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” 

They all kept going, until they reached the back room. 

The three who had been here from the start went in first, and the brunette let out a gasp: “Why the fresh hell is there a body? Who decided that it was a good idea to kill a guy? And oh, shit, gimme a sec! Anyone with any idea of first aid, please come help, there’s a guy bleeding out!” 

This last was aimed at the hermits, as she barreled through their ranks in the direction of the bathroom. Xisuma and the rest walked into the room, and stopped. There was, indeed, a body on the floor. That body belonged to Evil X. It was face down in the carpet, with a stab wound through his back.

He might have stood there for far longer, but a familiar voice cut through his reverie: “Hi, little help over here?” 

As he looked over, he heard a shout from Mumbo: “There’s another me! And Grian!” The other Mumbo shrugged: “Eh. You get used to it. This guy,” Here he gestured to the Grian lying with his head in the other’s lap “his version of me died. He’s from a place where respawn doesn’t work” 

“Well, this place is the same” No one had noticed when the short girl came back into the room with bandages and medical supplies. “So we should probably get him patched up.” The girl knelt down and gently shook the man lying there. “Oi. You might want to wake up. There’s some shit going on that you aren’t going to want to miss.” The man’s eyes fluttered open and he let out a groan. He seemed to focus on the girl, and immediately was up and reaching for a weapon at his belt. The girl put her hands up, as if to calm him down.

"Buddy, I'm not going to hurt you." She then shouted at the room in general. "Who here has any idea of medical stuff?" All three Stresses came forward, as well as two of the Docs.The original looked over at his counterpart. "Man, you gonna help or what?" The other glared at him. "Why? This isn't my business. And come to think of it, it's not yours either." 

Both Docs just stared at him, speechless. "Dude, this isn't even our version of Grian, and we're still doing something. Get over here." With a sigh, the other Doc walked over, and held him in place while the others sterilized, bandaged the wound, and gave him some painkillers. 

One of the Stresses spoke up: "Anyone got a regeneration or health potion? I'm fresh out." Shaking his head, Xisuma came forward. "He always does tend to get himself into trouble." 

As he bent down to administer the potion, the injured Grian gasped. "Wh- Iskall killed you, didn’t he? What, back to finish the job?” 

X was taken aback. “Are you saying that,” Here he gestured towards the hole in Grian’s chest. “Is Ex's fault? He did that?” Grian looked at him like he was crazy. Then, realization dawned. “Oh, you must be Mumbo’s version of X.” X smiled: “Not really. I’m not from either world. We just spawned here, ran over, met these guys” Nodding towards the three teens

“And ran back when we heard the crash. Then I almost fell over Ex's corpse, and now we’re here.” 

The Grian laughed quietly. “Well, if you can laugh at someone killing you, you aren’t much like my X. How do you know him, by the way?” "Well, he stumbled into our world a few seasons ago. We got rid of him though." Grian nodded and looked down at his chest. “Oh, hi Stress. And Stress. And also Stress.” 

The Stress from his world grinned. “You always did have a knack for getting into trouble.” The other two smirked. “Guess that’s something they all have in common. When they get in trouble, we usually have to bail them out.” Simultaneously, all three Grians yelled “Hey!” Then they all looked at each other and said: “You too?” 

Suddenly, there was a cough at the still-open door. When everyone looked around, there was a small boy with shoulder-length, light brown hair standing there, looking like he had just woken up. 

He blinked blearily in the light, squinting as his eyes got used to it. “Jayden, what’s going on?” He seemed to notice the body on the floor. “What. I..Is that a dead body?” The short girl sighed, and walked over to the boy. “Yes Paul, that is a dead body. He was dead when he got here. I don’t know who killed him, but apparently, he was trying to kill this guy” 

Gesturing at the incapacitated Grian, who gave a little wave. 

“And almost succeeded, before someone stopped him.” 

One of the Iskalls raised his hand: “I killed him, but in my defence, he almost killed this guy, so I didn’t have much choice. Kinda went off of instinct there." 

The girl, whose name was apparently Jayden, nodded. "So, yeah. I doubt you'll be going back to sleep anytime soon, so could you put the coffee on?" 

Bdubs raised his voice: "What do you mean, 'going back to sleep'? What time is it?" 

Jayden looked sheepish. "Yeah, it's around five in the morning. Did I mention? We’re the insomniac club. We all wake up at ungodly hours, and we all live in the same apartment, on the same floor, so we all get together to hang out.” Bdubs looked shocked: “How? I’ve always been able to sleep.” The large kid smirked “Sleep is for the weak” 

The third girl cut in: “Okay boys, do you mind? Why don’t we head to the living room, and explain. Mark, you want to stand guard, in case we get more visitors?” 

The large kid, evidently Mark, nodded. “Gotcha. Ya mind bringing up some coffee for me?”

The blonde girl grinned “Happy to! Can’t stand guard if you’re falling asleep on your feet, can you?” 

They all headed down a hallway to a small living room with another hall leading off of it that Jayden promptly disappeared down. 

She called back. “Coffee or tea?” 

The hermits called back with their preferences, but the ones who were with the injured Grian, who had to be carried, and complained bitterly the whole way, seemed hesitant to take up on the offer. 

With some time left until the drinks were ready, they all started talking with their various counterparts. One of the uninjured Grians piped up. “So, there are three of us. So, did we all have encounters with Poultry Man?” As one, they chorused: “It wasn’t me, it was the man in the chicken costume!” 

Meanwhile, the Tangos were talking: “So, what’s up with decked out? Do you have it, being from a permanent death world?” The other shrugged. “X got me to make it, so far no one has used it, and I frankly don’t blame them.” The first Tango grinned “Well, where I’m from, it’s the most popular mini-game on the server. I can barely keep everything stocked.” 

The Iskalls were comparing notes: “So, where’s everyone at with the omega tree of doom?” “I’m just about done, I still need more leaves.” “I’m still waiting for the ones from Bernie. Do you have that?” “Nah, someone would just blow it up.” “Why?” “Just because.” 

Soon, Jayden, Paul, and the blonde girl came back with tea, coffee and pancakes. “Who wants breakfast?” They set the food down. Most of the hermits dug in immediately, but some of them held back. Jayden seemed to notice: “You can go ahead, it’s not poisoned! By the way, as you may have guessed, I’m Jayden, this is Sam, and the tall kid is Mark. And this is Paul, my little bro.” Tentatively, they started loading their plates. Almost immediately, there were two more crashes from back down the hall, almost drowning out Mark’s yell. 

Jayden and Sam leapt up. “Paul, stay here unless I come and get you. The rest of you, well, I can’t exactly stop you, but if you harm Paul or each other, you  _ will  _ feel my wrath” Jayden yelled. They then ran out of the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone have any idea what to call everyone? I currently don't know how to differentiate them without taking up a full paragraph. Completely open to constructive criticism, but if you're anti-shipper, please don't be a jerk, this fic isn't meant for you.  
> Have a nice probably-day!   
> -DJ.


	3. Pirate Bdubs is a bloody awful fighter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a Pirate au by the amazing gridoc on tumblr, please go check them out, as well as melon wing, they do really good writing. As well as the weight of lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.   
> I still think the formatting is off, so hopefully the next chapter will be better.   
> Also, I'm going to be referring to the original hermits by normal names, and everyone else gets the name of their au in front of their name, unless they're an oc (Hint hint, nudge nudge.)

Well, the hermits followed soon after, leaving the Mumbo who came in with the injured Grian, to watch over Paul and the aforementioned Grian. The rest booked it towards the yells.

As they reached the end of the hall, an all too familiar voice reached them. 

"Ren, take them." 

Followed by: 

"Yes captain." 

There followed the sounds of a struggle, which abruptly stopped. 

Then Sam's voice was heard, ringing throughout the apartment. 

"Could you just not? The only thing Mark was here to do was let Jay and I know if more people showed. You showed, and then promptly attacked an unarmed teenager!" 

This statement was punctuated by an indignant "Ow!" from Jay. 

Then Sam's voice could be heard again. "So, how about Mark, Jay and I let go of…" 

She paused. 

"Doc, Ren and Bdubs, and explain a few things." 

Jay piped up again: 

"And could you make up your minds quickly? This guy is annoying, and if he doesn't stop kicking me, I'm going to drop kick him." 

A muffled voice, that sounded rather like Bdubs indicated that this was acceptable, and three thuds were heard. Jay's voice came again. 

"Alright, so base rules, hurt anybody here, and face everyone else. Also, various weapons stay sheathed and away." 

She raised her voice a bit. "I know you're lurking. Come on out!" 

The hermits came in a few at a time, and what they saw surprised them:

Two sets of hermits -that had been the second crash, were either on the floor and still out, posed in various battle stances, or, in the case of Bdubs, Ren and Doc, sprawled on the floor where they had evidently fallen. 

Half of them had an assortment of wings and various markings, somewhat similar to the twisted squad. 

The other half were wearing more old fashioned clothing. Not dissimilar to what they wore normally, but with older styles and much more worn. These people were the ones who looked ready to fight something or had fallen on the floor. 

Jay walked over to the supernatural looking ones.

"Hi! Sorry about that, I swear, some of the aus consist of complete assholes. Are you all ok?" 

The X of the group spoke up. 

"Yeah, we're fine. May I ask why Bdubs dressed as a pirate was trying to attack us?" 

The twol Bdubs chimed in: "And why am I such a bad fighter?” 

The pirate Bdubs made an indignant noise. "I'm not  _ that  _ bad!" 

They all stared at him. 

False finally broke the silence. 

"Dude, you lost to a.." 

she paused. 

"Fourteen year old who's shorter than Grian." 

There was a "Hey!" from the twol, over world, and original Grians. However the one in navy garb didn’t react. 

Jayden took a deep breath. “Ok, so one Grian is sleep deprived and the other is unresponsive. Hooray.” 

At that, the pirate Doc whipped around to check on navy Grian: “Grian? Grian, it’s me, it’s Doc. Please snap out of it.” 

Pirate Bdubs chuckled. “It’s a bit late for that. Your little boyfriend answers to me now.” 

He opened his mouth to issue an order, oblivious to the looming shape of Mark behind him.

He got as far as “Pet,” before falling on his face for the second time that day, Mark standing over him welding a large book. There was a silence, in which pirate Kiralis looked stunned, and everyone else looked either surprised or relieved. 

Jayden cleared her throat, effectively breaking the silence. “Well, he was rather full of it, wasn’t he? Anyways, welcome, make yourselves comfortable, I’m going to assume that we’re getting more visitors, so it’s probably a good idea to just vibe here. Since the pirate Bdubs is an ass, do we want to give the other Bdubs’ a chance to talk with him?” 

The three Bdubs looked at each other. The original looked at Jayden. 

“I think I speak for all of us when I say we would quite enjoy that.” 

Twisted Bdubs spoke up. “Agreed. Call me soft, but I’m getting rather used to not having people trying to kill me 24/7. I’d rather keep it that way.” 

Sam nodded. “Right, now, Jay, would you go grab the ropes you stole from sailing?” 

Jayden gave a mischievous grin, and ran out of the room. 

“Pirate Doc, could you try and get your Grian to snap out of it, and since I know this au, could someone tie up the pirate Keralis? He’s with the pirate Bdubs.” 

Keralis gasped “Wait, what? I’m with that guy? That’s like me teaming up with vintage kebab!” 

Sam grinned “No, you two are dating.” 

Jay came back in with rope, and they busied themselves with tying up the two. Meanwhile, Bdubs and Keralis’ eyebrows had achieved orbit. 

The two were tied up, just as pirate Bdubs woke up. He blinked, and seemed to realize where he was. He started struggling, until Jayden, Mark and Sam walked into view. 

Jayden spoke first. “Please don’t try denying anything. I’m well aware who is responsible for navy Grian’s unresponsiveness. I even know how.” 

Pirate Doc cut in: “You do?” 

“Yeah. It’s called a pavlovian response. This bugger” 

She pointed at Bdubs. 

“Taught navy Grian to associate gentle touch, something you would normally associate with love, with Bdubs. He already associates him with hurt, so by extension, he associates gentle touch with harm. By the way, were you able to do anything?” 

Pirate Doc nodded. “Yeah. He’s passed out right now.” 

And, sure enough, navy Grian was lying on the floor, half hidden by everyone else’s legs. 

Sam turned to twisted Iskall “Do you think you could get flipside Grian, overworld Mumbo, and Paul up here? I don’t want to have to worry about a child, a man with a stab wound and a spoon trapped in a room together.” 

Twisted Iskall hurried off down the passage. 

Bdubs knelt down, until he was at eye level with his pirate counterpart. 

“Why? Why would you hurt Grian?” 

He sounded close to tears. 

“I mean, he pulls a lot of pranks, but we wouldn’t be the hermits if we didn’t do that! What did he do?”

Pirate Doc spoke up. “ _ He _ didn’t do anything. It’s my fault. I was dating Bdubs, I broke up with him, I took a fancy to Grian, and I assume this was to lure me into coming to save Grian so that he could kill me.” 

Now all the other Bdubs’ looked shocked.

“He did all that just to kill you?!”

“We dated?!” 

The other three rounded on twisted Bdubs. 

“Why is  _ that _ what you’re worried about?!”

“Because it’s not exactly a surprise to me that someone would do that! Only reason no one tried that is because there’s no point! No one is close enough to anyone else!”

Everyone but the flipside crew looked taken aback. 

“Oh, Bubbles…” Keralis murmured, before engulfing the other in a hug. 

The others followed suit, crowding the flipsides in for a group hug. The pirates just kinda hung around the outside, until X gestured for them to join in. 

“You’re hermits too, come on!” 

They then awkwardly arranged themselves on the outside.

Twisted Iskall came in with overworld Mumbo, carrying twisted Grian between them, Paul bringing up the rear, bearing food and, more importantly, caffeine. 

With the immediate threat gone, everyone started getting caught up with their other versions. 

Grian was pestering twol Grian in a flash. “You have wings? How did you get wings? What’s with those tattoos? Are you related to the me with the stab wound? He has wings and tattoos too!” 

Twol Grian smirked, but he looked exhausted. Twol Mumbo came up to him. “Sorry, but this one hasn’t been sleeping.” He called over to Mark. “Is there a place where he can sleep? I’m sure it’s been at least a week.” 

Mark nodded. “Yeah, right this way.” He ushered Twol Grian down a hall, and Twol Mumbo made to follow him. “I’m sorry, but due to the reason he hasn’t been sleeping, it’s best if he’s left alone.” With that, he shooed Twol Grian off to go have a nap. 

Bdubs was in a corner, questioning his morality. 

“If this version of me is like this, what does that say about me? Does this mean that this could be me?” 

Jay sat down beside him. “I doubt it. You aren’t him, anymore than navy Grian is like your Grian. The thing with aus, is that they’re just that. Alternate universes. This isn’t real for you. It may be very real for them, but not you. Does that make any sense?” 

Bdubs gave a little laugh at that. 

“Not really, but that’s how life works, I guess.” 

The Docs and Mumbos were starting to sound very confused.

Pirate Doc was speaking.

“So, in  _ my  _ world,  _ I’m  _ into Grian. But in yours,”

He pointed at overworld Mumbo. 

“ _ You’re  _ into Grian. And Grian’s into you.” 

Overworld Mumbo nodded. 

Pirate Doc continued. 

“And in  _ your  _ world, nobody is dating anyone, correct?” 

Both Mumbo and Doc nodded. 

Pirate Doc face palmed. 

“That’s it. I give up trying to understand how this works.” 

Doc spoke up. 

“Well, if we all go back to the same world, we could set up a research facility.” 

Ren had been eavesdropping, and chose this moment to butt in. 

“Oh no, you are  _ so  _ not making another area 77. Else us hippies will have to come protest again.”

Doc scoffed. 

“You’re all too busy with the mycelium resistance to bother with another protest.” 

Twol Doc raised his voice for the first time: 

“What’s area 77?” 

They all stared at him. 

“What’s happened so far with you?” overworld Mumbo finally asked. 

“Err… in the middle of the civil war, you were just exposed as a mole, you went over to the other side and we started the game of capture the flag.” 

Realization dawned. 

“So, you’re still in season six. Not too far along either.” 

“Yeah… what do you mean, ‘Not too far along’?”

Ren’s smirk put the grinch to shame.

“Just you wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You: *Sends comment*   
> Me, externally: Thank you so much!  
> Me, internally: SOMEONE LIKES MY WORK.  
> (This is just a roundabout way of saying thank you for the support <3)


	4. Existential problems! :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realized that A) I forgot twisted Grian even existed, B) lacked a decent transition to the next chapter and C) wanted to make something with navy Grian.  
> So, welcome to a short episode of twisted Grian questions his place in the world!

When twisted Grian came back, he was settled into a sitting position next to navy Grian, who had been sleeping, but woke up as twisted Grian flinched, cussing a bit. 

As he woke, he looked bemusedly at the other man.

“Who are you? Wha… what happened?”

His eyes widened, as he realized what had happened.

“Wait, Doc! What did I…” 

His increasingly panicked voice was cut short by a snort from twisted Grian. 

“Buddy, your boyfriend’s fine”

And he pointed over to where pirate Doc was having a heated conversation about how no, he would not let anyone do any testing on him, he was fine, thanks for asking. 

Navy Grian frowned. 

“He’s not my boyfriend. I don’t like him in any way.” 

This earned another snort from twisted Grian.

“That’s bullshit, and you know it as well as I do. We’re the same person, dipshit, I think I can tell when I’m acting shady.” 

Navy Grian scowled, pushing himself into an upright position. 

“Even if I do, why do you care?”

“Why do I care?”

Twisted Grian looked over to the people that he once would have called his enemies.

Twisted Joe was talking with Joe about the best times to be a rules lawyer, while both Cleos looked on in horror. 

The Zedaphs were comparing their Caves of Contraptions, while the Tangos discussed the best way to wrangle ravagers, much to the growing confusion and worry of Twol Tango. 

The Stresses were laughing at all the antics they got up to, and Ren was painstakingly explaining to his Twol counterpart just how many resources were needed for his Star Wars mega base, with twisted Ren chiming in at some points, while the other looked rather dazed. 

He turned back to navy Grian.

“That, I’m not sure on, but I’m not dead yet and neither are you, so we must be doing something right.” 

Navy Grian nodded, and looked out over the room, seemingly lost in thought, until a sudden crash shook him awake


	5. Eyyyyy, OC squad!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is adding in the multi creatures squad (OCs included) by the lovely Icypolargirl78.   
> We still have a ways to go, but we're getting there.  
> Anyways, it's 8pm and my brain stopped functioning an hour ago, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> -DJ

The crash made everyone turn and look to see what was going on.

Jay waved.

“Hey, do you mind keeping it down? There’s a guy in the other room who is just getting some sleep after god knows how long.” 

It was almost the same hermits, except with some extras.

There were the hermits, as per usual, but there was another woman who no one knew. 

She had large, magenta eyes, icy blue hair and large, white wings. 

However, what really caught the attention, was the large pair of bear ears on her head.

Jay grinned.

“Eyyy, oc buddies!”

The woman looked confused, but shrugged, seemingly deciding to just go along with it.

Sam noticed. 

“It means that myself, Jay, Mark,”

She gestured at each one as she called them out.

“And you are all not part of the original thing. We only exist in the one universe, while those around us exist in multiple different  universes.” 

Jay cut in.

“And you have no idea how lucky you are. None of us got wings or anything because our author needed us to be realistic.” 

She might have gone on, but was interrupted by a jab in the ribs from Mark. 

“Jay, for the love of god, leave the fourth wall intact.” 

Jay frowned, but shut up. 

The woman took a deep breath. 

“Well, oc or not, my name is Ice.” 

Jay opened her mouth to introduce herself, and another crash echoed through the small apartment. 

Another woman, along with a Scar, lay crumpled on the floor. She didn’t stay down for long, however, and was up in a flash, with her sword at the closest throat, which happened to be Sam’s. 

No one moved for a while, until the Scar that had come with the woman stirred, picking himself up off the floor. 

Jay spoke first. 

“Miss, could you please let go of Sam? Respawn isn’t a thing here, so if she dies, she dies.” 

The woman scowled, but eased up. 

“And who are you? Also, how exactly did I get here?”

Mark let out a snort. 

“As for the first question, I’m Mark, the girl you were just holding at sword point is Sam, and the angry midget is Jay. And as for the second question, we have no clue. All we know is that we have way too many versions of way too many people, and it’s absolute chaos.” 

The woman took a deep breath and looked around the room. Her eyes fell on Ice, and those who were looking, saw what looked like… fear? No, it couldn’t be. 

She sighed. 

“Fine. My name is Fir”

She pronounced it like ‘Fear’

Iskall threw his hands in the air

“Oh, for crying out loud! Not only do we have edgy, swearing versions of everyone but Mumbo, we have someone calling herself Fir!”

“Hey!” That was twisted Grian. “I’m not edgy!”

Twisted Iskall let out a cough that sounded oddly like “Bullshit.”

Twisted Grian pointedly ignored him

“ANYway, if I had to guess, she came from somewhere similar to us”

He gestured around at the flipsides.

As this show was going on, X made his way over to void X and Ex.

“Hey, you guys mind if I pull you aside for a sec?”

The void walkers nodded, and followed him over to the entrance.

When they got there, X gestured down at the body of twisted Ex that still lay there.

Void Ex turned pale, instinctively taking a step back. Void X’s hand flew to his mouth.

“This is the Ex who’s responsible for that Grian’s stab wound.” X explained. 

“I tried to lend him a potion, and he was scared. You could see it in his eyes. I don’t know how they’ll react to Ex, and I’m not at all sure it’ll be pretty.”

Void Ex found his voice. “Wh… what? Why didn’t I respawn?”

X took a deep breath. 

“They’re from a permi death universe. When they die, they die for good. That’s why they don’t have a Mumbo. He… he died.”

Void X’s eyes hardened. 

“I’ll try to convince them if it comes up.” He patted void Ex on the shoulder. “It’s going to be ok.” 

A group of Scars were poking at neko Scar’s tail, fascinated.

Twisted Scar spoke up. 

“How do you have this? And what does Jellie think?”

Neko Scar laughed.

“I was born with it. Not as cool as Grian or False’s wings, but still fun. And Jellie loves to play with it.” 

Grian was confused and annoyed.

“Why does every version of me have wings? And I’m stuck with elytra!” 

The rest of the Grians were trying and failing to hold in their mirth, when a cough made them turn around. It was navy Grian.

“What are ‘elytra’?”

The oc squad was chatting. 

“So, what you’re saying is that Fir and I aren’t real, but neither are you and your friends?”

Jay shrugged.

“Yeah, pretty much. I just enjoy breaking the fourth wall a wee bit too much.”

Sam interrupted.

“You mean, the author just really likes writing meta stuff?”

Mark flicked her in the forehead.

“Now you’re doing it. Shush.”

Sam was about to make a witty retort, but a crash signaled another au.

Sighing, Sam looked around...


	6. Haha Lol!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We got light of laryon!   
> I'm sure you've heard of it, it's still being written, but go check it out regardless!  
> And give some love to HKpika and writingtheend while you're there!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some important announcements in the end notes, so be sure to read that.

Stumbling to stay on their feet were a group of battered, beat up travellers. 

They looked like they had just emerged from a fight, with bruises, cuts and scrapes.

Still, they readied their weapons and assumed fighting stances.

But, as they cast their eyes about the room, their stances faltered.

Lol Bdubs was the first to speak.

“Why am I tied up? And why are there so many versions of me?”

Jay stepped forward, and the band of adventurers immediately put up their weapons again.

“Woah, do you mind putting your weapons down? I just want to talk.”

They reluctantly lowered their weapons, but kept their guard up.

“Ok, so I’m Jay, the blonde is Sam and the big kid is Mark. I’d be willing to bet you know who everyone else is, minus Ice and Fir.” 

She gestured towards the two women.

“They’re with these guys”

She pointed at the multi crew.

“I’m going to assume you guys are from a fantasy au, so could you guys list powers? I’m really sorry, but we have way too many versions of the same set of people, and it’s getting kinda confusing.”

Lol TFC took charge.

“I’m TFC, the guild master of the guild of hermits, and I have mineral magic.” 

TFC nodded in approval.

Lol Jevin was next.

“I’m Jevin and I’m working with slime magic.”

Slime Jevin grinned.

“I’m Zedaph and I use shepherd magic.”

“Stress and I’m an ice mage.”

“Impulse, and explosions are my thing.”

Impulse laughed.

“Well, I am a member of the boomers, after all.”

This was met with confused looks from a few people, before introductions continued.

“Tango, and I have hellbound magic. Basically, I can set stuff on fire.”

“False, and I do weapons.”

“Doc, I can control people and things.”

“Cleo, and I can do stuff with the undead.”

“X, the former guild master, and void mage.” 

“Joe of the hills, and I am a master at the art of poetry, puns and words.”

Twisted Cleo butted in.

“So, exactly like every other Joe I’ve met? Is this just a constant of Joes everywhere?”

Lol Joe swiftly regained control of the conversation.

“Well, I can’t say, but I feel like this can wait until after introductions.”

“Alright, well, I’m Scar, and I have terraforming magic.”

“Ren diggety dog, with imagination magic.” He attempted to prove his point by summoning a small item. No one knew what it was supposed to be, as the most he got was a slight glow from a small magic circle that had sprung up.

“Aww, what? Why isn’t my magic working?” 

“This world doesn’t have powers. Stuff like physical attributes that you already had will stay, but extra powers won’t. I think that potion worked because it was made in a different world with different ingredients, and so it was just storing the magic? I honestly don’t know.” Jay responded. 

Lol Cub cleared his throat. “Well, at any rate, I’m Cub and I use portal magic.” 

“I’m Grian, and I have sky angel magic.” He flourished his wings that had been folded behind him, out of sight. 

This earned him a shout from Grian. “Why is it always wings?! Is there an in joke that I missed? Why do I always have wings?”

“Well, being one of the best flyers on the server probably has something to do with it.” Mark retorted.

“Ok then. I’m Mumbo Jumbo, and I’m a multi mage. I do redstone and lighting.”

“Iskall and I can create this radioactive stuff called iskallium.”

“Wels and I’m a paladin.”

“Etho, and shadow ninja.”

“Keralis and I do bug magic.”

“Bdubs and plant magic.”

“Hypno, and dream magic.”

As the Lol team were finishing up, twol Grian emerged from the corridor leading to what was presumably a bedroom. He looked around in confusion.

“Did more people show up? Did I miss something?”

Twol Mumbo rushed over to him and engulfed him in a hug.

“Good lord Grian, don’t ever do that again. Get some sleep before you collapse next time, ok?”

Twol Grian returned the hug, and only those next to them heard the muffled “No promises.” that twol Grian mumbled into twol Mumbo’s shoulder. 

They were interrupted by twisted Grian.

“Ok, so how many versions of us are here right now? And does anyone know how many we’re likely to get? Because this shit right here is getting really confusing.”

Jay did a quick head count.

“We have six aus, with seven versions of each person, give or take individuals. And I don’t know how many more are likely to come. Why don’t you all get acquainted, and we can sort stuff…” She was interrupted by twisted Grian, who had just spotted void Ex.

“Hey! What’re you doing here? Leave us be, we are  _ not  _ going back to how it was!”

The twisted hermits all reached for their weapons. The multi hermits hastened to stop them, and lol X just stood in shock.

Void X stepped in.

“Leave him alone. He came here with us, and doesn’t mean any harm. The worst he’s done is a couple slightly destructive pranks. He is my brother, and if you want to hurt him, you’re going to have to go through me.”

Some of the twisted hermits backed down, but twisted Grian and twisted Iskall were still scowling at void Ex, who put a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

He stepped forward. “I can’t make you trust me, but I’m telling you, I’m not the same Ex as the one on the floor. I’m not here to hurt anyone, nor am I going to send you back to wherever you’re from. Please, believe me.” 

Twisted Grian took a deep breath.

“Ok. I’ll give you a chance. But only because your hermits seem to care about you.”

Twisted Iskall looked at twisted Grian.

“Are you sure, dude?”

Twisted Grian nodded. “Yeah. I need to learn to forgive after all, right?”

He glanced at overworld Mumbo, who smiled and gave him a nod of confidence.

With that, the group dispersed into smaller groups to chat about and go over what exactly just happened. 

Some of them, mostly the leaders of their various universes, gathered to talk about going home and what to do about the situation they found themselves in. 

The Tangos were stuck explaining basic Minecraft mechanics to the new guy, who seemed to think that ravagers were some sort of shadow beast, and was asking how to tame them.

The Grians were in much the same predicament, with the lol counterpart asking why elytras were necessary, because, no, listen, because you could just use sky turtles. Or another type of magic! What about people with wings? Couldn't they just carry everyone around?

The Mumbos were unsure of why redstone was magic. Anyone could use it! Assuming they took the time to learn, of course.

All too soon, yet another crash was heard throughout the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm not going to be requesting anymore aus from creators.  
> It's getting hard for me to keep track of all the characters as it is, and I still have two or three to go.  
> So, I'm truly sorry if I forget about your character or forget to write your au, most likely, I got caught up in the new au, or simply was focused on different characters or universes. 
> 
> On a slightly different note, should I add evo? I already have a Taurtis, but I'm not sure if I should add it.  
> It doesn't really change the plot, so could you leave what you want to see in the comments?  
> Have a nice whenever you are!
> 
> -DJ


	7. Taurtis hurt/comfort time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of these are headcanons I have for the Taurtis backstory.  
> Don't take these as cannon, only ones that are would be the navy and atus Grians.  
> Sorry I haven't posted, I took a bit of a rest after pumping that last chapter out.   
> And sorry it's short!  
> Also, happy late Halloween!

The moment the new au appeared, all the Grians let out shocked gasps. In sync, they all yelled:

“Taurtis?!”

The Taurtis that had fallen out was quickly buried under a pile of sobbing Grians.

The only ones who didn’t join in were Lol Grian, who was standing there, surprised, and twisted Grian, who had never been the touchy-feely type.

The rest had piled on top of poor Taurtis, who was confused as to why there were so many Grians, and why they were all sobbing and hugging him.

He soon extracted himself and went over to the Grian he had come in with.

“Ok, what exactly was that? Why are there so many Grians? And why are they all touch starved? And…” He didn’t get to finish, as Jay immediately jumped in.

“Hey, I know where these guys are from! This is atus! Look at the Joe’s scars. There’s only one au where that pattern makes sense.”

Pirate Joe took a closer look at atus Joe’s face.

“Yeah. Well, I wouldn’t have much knowledge of this kind of thing, but is that the outline of some sort of mask?”

Atus Joe looked down.

“Yeah…” 

Atus Cleo stepped in front of him protectively.

“Hey. Leave him alone. If he doesn’t want to talk about it, that’s fine. Also, mind telling us why there are so many of us?” 

Mark pushed Jay to one side.

“I guess I’ll do the honours. We’ve been having a bunch of aus, better known as alternate universes. These guys…”

Here he pointed to the originals, spread out around the room.

“They’re the originals. We also have a twisted au which has twisted and overworld versions, we have a Pirate au, that’s why we have a tied up Bdubs, we have a multi creatures au, meaning they’re hybrids with a variety of magical creatures, we have a supernatural au, involving angels, demons and a sleep deprived Grian, and last but not least, a fantasy au where everyone does magic.

And then we have you. You’re known as the grandparent of watcher angst. The au you’re from, atus, short for ‘As the universe shifts’ is one au that just about everyone knows about.

It tends to be the intro to the fandom.

With that out of the way, welcome. Make yourself at home, don’t let pirate Bdubs or pirate Keralis out, god knows what they’ll do, don’t attack anyone, and Taurtis, you have some Grians to explain to.”

And with that, he walked off. 

Atus Taurtis was surrounded by Grians, all bombarding him with questions.

“You died!”

“I thought you stayed back in the capital!”

“I’m so, so, so sorry I left you in evo!”

Atus Taurtis put up his hands in surrender.

“Ok, could someone catch me up on everyone’s version of events?”

Navy Grian went first.

“You died pretending to be me. The village was raided by pirates who wanted to kill me, and you went out and…” He sniffed, it was clear he was holding back tears.

“They shot you. You died in my arms.”

A tear traced its way down his cheek.

Atus Taurtis went over and put his arms around navy Grian.

“Well, I’m right here, right now. And I know I wouldn’t have blamed you.”

There was silence in the group for a while, as they waited for navy Grian to let his bottled up emotions (™) out before moving on.

Next up was Twol Grian.

“I… left you. When I ran away from…” Here he whispered in Taurtis’s ear. “The demon capital,” 

His voice returned to normal.

“I left you… I left you behind, and I’m so, so, so sorry. I had no way of bringing you with me, and the only thing I could think of was escape.”

He bowed his head.

Taurtis hurriedly shook his head.

“Dude, it’s fine. From what you told me, it sounds awful, and I’m glad you escaped.”

Twisted Grian, overworld Grian and Grian all looked at each other.

Twisted Grian spoke first.

“Can I assume we all have similar backstories?”

“Why don’t you go first, and we can see?” Grian responded.

“Ok, well I was forced to leave evo. I didn’t want to go, but when Ex wanted something, he would stop at nothing to get it. He managed to convince the Watchers to pull me from the world, and to cover their tracks, they said they had elevated me to their status. I didn’t even get time to say goodbye.”

Grian and overworld Grian looked at each other.

“Not quite what I had. I left because, well, we agreed it was for the best, and I talked to X and the Watchers about how it would work. It so happened that they chose to just… throw me into the new world.”

Overworld Grian spoke.

“Same here.”

Taurtis’s eyes were wide.

Then came lol.

“We were both part of the same guild, but I was kicked out, due to… er… creative differences.”

Last but not least came avian Grian.

“I had pretty much the same experience as the original and overworld Grian. The only difference is that I was a Watcher for a time.”

Taurtis looked around the group of Grians. 

“Why do half these Grians have tragic backstories? Even the one I came with. What’s with that?”

Sam, having been passing by, heard him.

“Well, mostly because the lore has so many opportunities to make the guy suffer, and so everyone takes advantage of that. Fun fact, there’s an entire genre of angst with this guy.” 

The entire group stared at her.

Twisted Grian spoke first. 

“Do I even  _ want  _ to know what it’s called?”

Sam gave him an amused look.

“Griangst. It’s called griangst.”

Lol Grian took a deep breath.

“W h y?”

The girl shrugged.

“The Grian lore (Yes, that exists.) is primed for angst potential. You have evo, and the whole watcher thing, that’s absolutely perfect. Add to that his entire personality, what with him being one of the most cheerful on the server. Plus, it’s easy to make angst over his going from watcher to hermit.

And, last but not least, Y…”

She was interrupted by yet another crash.

All three teens looked over.

Sam glowered.

“Speak of the devil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all have a good day, please vote if you haven't already, and stay safe!  
> Also, come yell at me over at semi-cursed on tumblr!
> 
> -DJ.


	8. Yhshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, but anyone who was waiting to see what would happen, well here you go!
> 
> Sorry for any inaccurate bits, I didn't watch much of yhs, bc it's too... upsetting? It's too problematic.

There were two teenage boys, one having fallen on the floor, the other shifting his stance into an attack.

The one on the floor was a Grian, wearing red and blue wristbands, a blue sweater with a collared shirt underneath, a pair of blue and red checkered headphones and a nauseous expression.

The other boy wore a hat with rabbit ears and a brown school uniform. He had messy brown hair, a knife and a maniac grin plastered on his face. 

The next thing anyone knew, Jay had charged the rabbit boy, tackling him and hoisting him into a fireman’s hold.

The boy retaliated, attempting to stab her. He hit her in the arm, and she yelped, dropping him on his face. 

The kid bounced back up, but by then Mark, Sam and Ice had joined in the fray.

Ice knocked his knife out of his hand with the tip of her wing, and Sam popped up in his face, distracting him while Mark got behind him, pinning his arms behind his back.

He struggled, but eventually gave up.

Jay stood up, clutching her injured arm.

“Well, he put up more of a fight than pirate Bdubs, damn. That hurts like a bitch. Hey, Paul, could you go grab some more ropes? I don’t think we want this guy running around. Also, could you go grab some proper food for the Grian and some bandages for me?” 

The boy ran off on his errand, and Sam turned to the crowd. 

“I assume you guys want an explanation. Well, remember how I talked about griangst? So, this guy right here is responsible for like half of it. His name is Sam Gladiator, and he, you know,  _ killed his best friend  _ and then forced his other friend to pretend to be the kid he killed, erasing his sense of self in the process.” 

The hermits looked on in shock as Sam approached the Grian.

“Hey, buddy? Can you look at me?”

Yhs Grian flinched, almost like he was scared that the girl would pounce on him.

She backed off.

“Hey, Taurtis? Could you come over here? He knows you and will trust you more than a random girl he just met.”

At the word ‘Taurtis’ yhs Grian shrunk in on himself even more, but when Taurtis came into view, he let out a cry and threw himself at the other, sobbing into his shirt.

Taurtis just stood there whispering comforting words and rubbing small circles in the small of his back.

The tender moment was ruined by Sam Gladiator, struggling once more against his captor.

“Taurtis! Why are you  _ comforting  _ him? He killed you!”

Taurtis looked at Sam Gladiator and then looked down at the Grian, shaking with fear and emotion in his arms.

A number of expressions crossed his face.

“Grian? Could you look at me please? It’s ok. It’s going to be okay. I know you, and I know you would never kill me.”

There was a growl from Sam Gladiator, as he struggled even harder against his captor.

“No! No, it’s not! Gree-on, tell him. It’s all your fault!”

Yhs Grian looked up with a tear streaked face.

“He’s right. It’s my fault. If I had been better, if I had done a better job, maybe you would still be alive…”

Taurtis hugged him tighter, as though to squeeze the tears out of him.

“No, it’s not. None of this is on you.”

Paul returned with bandages, rope and some leftover pancakes, and handed them out.

Jay took the bandages and, with the help of Ice, bound her arm where she had been stabbed.

Mark and Sam took the ropes and tied up Sam Gladiator.

Taurtis and atus Mumbo were coaxing yhs Grian into eating something other than the toritos he seemed to have been living off of. 

“Come on, Grian, it’s fine. You need to get something better than those gross chips into you.”

Hesitantly, he took a bite, and, after nothing happened, he began to wolf down the pancakes.

Navy Grian was being calmed down by pirate Doc, after he panicked.

The Joes were seemingly fascinated by atus Joe’s scars and the story behind them. The man told his story, with atus Cleo standing behind him, one hand on his shoulder as emotional support.

The rest of the Grians were discussing their various experiences with the Watchers, Taurtis and Sam Gladiator.

Jay walked up to yhs Grian, atus Mumbo and Taurtis.

“How’re you feeling? I suppose I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Jay, the other girl is Samantha, Sammy for short, and the tall boy is Mark.”

Yhs Grian gave a weak smile,

“I-I’m fine. Thanks for asking!”

Jay gave him a look.

“Buddy, you know that no one is expecting you to be ok, right? That’s a lot to go through, and there will almost certainly be lasting effects. Just know that if you need anything, come talk to Mark, me or Sammy, ok?”

“Y-yeah.” 

One by one, the hermits came and introduced themselves to yhs Grian.

Reactions ranged from stiff fear (Doc.) to a small, shy smile (Stress.) to unwilling giggles (Ren.) to a slight smirk. (Mumbo.) 

All the hermits recounted different stories of Grian’s antics on the server, from the mycelium resistance, to the tag game, to the mansion, to the man in the chicken costume, and on and on.

One by one, the hermits also came over to Sam Gladiator.

Here too, the reactions varied, from a cold look (Stress) to almost stabbing him, before regaining control (False) to actually stabbing him in the arm (pirate Doc. He really didn’t have any chill) to a kick in the gut (Jay, Sam and Mark) to a lecture followed by kicks in the gut. (The Joes and Cleos, respectively.)

By the time they were done, yhs Grian was a bit more relaxed, and was smiling a bit.

Jay judged the time to be ripe to explain things a bit more thoroughly.

“Ok, could you guys listen up?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo.... next chapter is going to be existential shit and probably angst, so plz don't yell at me. Btw, Sam as in the oc is now going to be known as Sammy, bc two Sams. :)


	9. Achievement unlocked: [The End?]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, some stuff happened at home and it's a bit of a nightmare.

The hermits gathered in the living room, all crowded into the small apartment. 

Mark got everyone situated while Paul and Sammy went to see about tea and food and Jay, holding her injured arm stiffly by her side, disappeared, and reappeared with what a few of them recognized as a computer. 

Eventually, everyone had been positioned, tea and snacks were brought in, and the computer was set up.

Jay stood up.

“Ok, so you all understand about the aus, right?”

She surveyed the room.

“Ok, I’ll give a quick rundown. You all are aus, short for alternate universes. There are two quote on quote cannon groups, and those are yhs” 

She pointed to the corresponding Grian, who shrunk into his sweater, but offered up a small smile. Sam had been brought with them, as he was deemed too dangerous to leave unattended. He was still tied up, and had just about stopped struggling once he realized no one was going to take his side. He growled.

“And those guys.”

She gestured over to where the original group sat. They waved.

“And then the rest of you are ‘fan made’, meaning the fan base took the characters who already existed, and said ‘you know what? We can add to this.’ and now they exist. This does  _ not  _ mean that you aren’t real, it just means a separate reality.” 

Bdubs jumped in. 

“That’s why I can be a normal person, while this guy”

He nudged at pirate Bdubs, still tied up.

“Is an absolute nut.” 

Pirate Bdubs snarled, but otherwise did nothing.

Jay nodded 

“Exactly. As for the subject of what are called “OCs” well, OC stands for original character. Basically, if you’re an OC, you’re probably an author inserted themselves, their friends/family or both into the story. Does that clear everything up?”

There was a chorus of “yes” and one “probably” from the gathering.

Mark clapped his big hands together, startling the crowd.

“Alright, this is where it gets interesting. Who wants to go first?” 

Keralis raised his hand tentatively.

Mark smiled.

“Ok, I’m going to show you guys something.

Don’t freak out, ok?”

Joe grinned. He thought he could guess what was going on.

Mark got pressed a few buttons on the black thing, and it suddenly lit up with light and colour and sound.

A soft, familiar accented voice came from the thing.

“Bum badum bum, bum badum bum bum, bloop!”

The voice, who most recognized as Keralis, giggled.

“Welcome back! I’m Keralis, and this is Hermitcraft.”

Sammy paused the video.

“You all ok?”

All the Keralis’ looked much like Joe had done, except for the original, who had been expecting something of this sort, but was still shocked.

“Do you want to watch the rest of the video, or switch to someone else? Actually, I don’t think we’ll have time to do that, so we may just do intros. Anyone want to go?”

Joe put his hand up.

A few more button presses, slightly longer this time, and out came Joe’s signature drawl.

“Howdy, y’all, Joe Hills here, recording as I always do in Nashville Tennessee…”

Reactions were pretty much the same as they all sat, speechless.

They went all the way through the list, from Ren, who spluttered a bit, to Grian who laughed at his cheesy intro.

Soon, they were all done. All except for one.

Jay took a deep breath.

“Hey, yhs Grian? Are you ok with us seeing the point in which you entered into that high school? It’s ok if you aren’t.”

Yhs Grian took a deep, shaky breath. He gripped onto Taurtis’s hand a little more firmly.

“Yeah. Yeah, it’s ok.” 

Jay shrugged.

“Ok, but stop us if it gets to be too much.”

With that, she pressed a button.

The video played. (A/N I’m not going to describe the whole thing) 

Yhs Grian tightened his hold on Taurtis’s hand, but thankfully the brunette had chosen one of the early ones. Before things went bad. Before  _ Sam  _ went bad.

Speaking of Sam, the boy had unconsciously clenched his hands into fists, gritting his teeth as he watched his on-screen counterpart talk.

Taurtis just stood, stony faced, hand never moving from yhs Grian’s clutch. 

It was evident to those around him that he wasn’t sure how to react.

Jay soon pressed ‘pause’, stating that they still had more to get through.

And they certainly did!

The next up was evo, which Jay insisted on, and, after atus Grian caught wind of it, he took her side.

There were a few tears, but all in all it went well.

After that was done, Jay stood up, gaining the room’s full attention.

“Ok, so next are the fics. Do you want to read them yourselves or do you want me to read them out loud.”

The general consensus was that the fics should be read by the individual aus. 

Atus took it rather well, all things considered, with a few sharp inhales from atus Joe, atus Grian, and atus Mumbo. 

The Multi creatures au took it very well, with the only exceptions being Ice and Fir, who both tensed up at the flashbacks.

Twol was a very different matter, as Twol Grian read the first chapter, and flared his wings up as he gave a sharp inhale. Twol Mumbo was by his side immediately, pulling the ‘phone’ out of his hands, turning it so that he could see.

He looked up at Twol Grian, who now had fat tears running down his face.

He stood there for a while, looking at the small blonde.

Then, all at once he rushed the small builder, grasping him in a tight hug, whispering reassuring words into the crook of his neck.

They stayed there, quietly finding comfort in each other’s arms.

When they eventually pulled away, Twol Ren was grinning like a madman, and Twol Doc muttered something along the lines of “It’s about time.”

It was hard to tell what the twisteds thought, as the majority had learned to keep their emotions hidden, as they were, more often than not, weaknesses.

The overworld crew, however, were joking about Mumbo getting all the attention. 

The overworld Grian was secretly a bit relieved. From what he could tell, all the bad stuff tended to happen to Grians.

This observation was further confirmed with the pirate au, in which navy Grian was prevented from reading because of what had happened.

Pirate Doc was very insistent about that. 

Most of the lol group was at least mildly flustered at the badass portrayals, and laughing at the memories that came along with reading about the things they’ve done.

When all was done, the whole group met up to talk.

Sammy started.

“So, you guys are going to be heading back soon. From what we heard from Mark, Dana and the rest, you’re all going to the same dimension. It’s likely that you’ll get a visit from Dana in the coming days, so be prepared. Also, please try not to kill her or whoever she comes with, no one’s sure how respawn would work.”

Goodbyes were said, and not a moment later, they all just blinked out of existence, almost like they were never there.

  
  


But, of course, there were still matters to attend to.

Jay had the stab wound to properly fix up.

There were dishes to be put away.

Mark went to go see what had happened to the body, and reported that it had been teleported along with everyone else.

Then, they moved on with their day.

But, for someone else, their adventure was just beginning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's it! I might add a bonus scene, bit that'll be later.  
> For anyone who is still somehow here  
> *hands out cookies*  
> Thank you so much!
> 
> -DJ.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Not much to say at this point, but yeah!  
> Have a nice whenever you are!  
> -DJ


End file.
